


the butterfly effect

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Summary: some sort of scream into the void but i vibe with it
Kudos: 4





	the butterfly effect

"In chaos theory, the butterfly effect is the sensitive dependence on initial conditions in which a small change in one state of a deterministic nonlinear system can result in large differences in a later state."

and you are far more than a butterfly

you affect everyone and everything around you 

so why not live to do as much as you can?

fuck it

live everything as large as you physically can 

love everything shamelessly

in the right moments, it is easy enough to fall in love with being alive

i am going to live loudly and you cannot stop me


End file.
